The continuum between highly mobile computers with low weight, low power-consumption, etc., and powerful computers with larger/faster resources, faster input interfaces, etc. continues to become more seamless from one class of devices to another. From smart phones, to tablets, to net-books, to laptops, to docking stations, to PCs, and different versions within these defined classes of devices, a user's choice of mobility versus power runs an increasingly seamless continuum of choices. While user-choices can be made based on their most common need, other use patterns may hold a substantial minority for a user. For example, a traveling business user may primarily need a laptop, but often desire a tablet for multimedia viewing during transit. While the laptop can meet this need, it does so in an awkward fashion, where a tablet would be a better fit. As such, devices tend to include built-in or attachable features to facilitate wider use patterns, such as a laptop with a 180 degree swivel screen or a tablet with a keyboard/mouse docking station.
Devices such as tablets often include a basic audio output ability, and an output port for headphone devices, which may also be used for amplified speaker systems. Amplified speaker systems may fit the needs of internet surfers, text readers, public area multimedia viewers, etc., but other users may not desire such systems, or may prefer speaker output for multimedia content. Currently, there exists external amplified speaker options using the relatively low quality headphone output line, as well as tabletop base stations that reduce or eliminate the ability to take the tablet anywhere. There remains a need for a quality speaker system for tablets that does not detract from the primary mobility feature offered by tablet designs.